


Nuance

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Breaking, Dubious Consent, F/F, Godblooded, Incest, Oral Sex, Sidereals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Nuance

A proper soldier always followed orders. They were nothing but a tool when it all came down to it, service to one thing, and never thinking. They were strong in body and heart, but lacked a mind of their own. It was a tricky thing to do, to have a brain and intelligence and a will, but no mind, but when it was done, it would be a perfection that could make even Mars herself weep.  
  
They were a litany of things the Red Crucible General proclaimed, that the Scent of Ripe Plums knew well. The Sidereal with the eyes of dead blood and the God of Inherited Might had worked together for centuries, had been lovers almost as long. The scarlet-skinned deity had rather horrid taste in pillow talk, but at least it reminded her of her work, the little things in life. Soldiers were her life here in Heaven and it was pleasant to know at least someone appreciated her efforts, especially in this Era of Dreams.  
  
The raven-haired woman let out a sigh as she touched the wall before her, running her immaculate nails across a seam hidden in the smooth contours of rose-gold and stone, until she found the small catch her fingers were seeking. There was a satisfying click, well-oiled gears churning, the wall opening as the Sidereal entered, smirking ever-so-slightly.   
  
The hidden room was truly lovely, a place meant for a home, a child, smooth-edges and softness and elegance in a way only Yu-shan could provide, and well-worn as well. Generations of children had grown here, trained here, shaped into beautiful, almost perfect soldiers, grandsons and daughters, back and forth. In fact, one was within, in the state Plums wanted, one the girl-warrior was practically helpless to be in.   
  
Mariko the XXVII was a lovely young woman on first glance, almost the very picture of her mother with the same dark hair and eyes, the same frame, the same golden skin, standing at pristine ease with her carnelian eyes staring forward. Yes, she was almost alike to her mother, but little pieces were ever so wrong, an eerie picture of perfection, her skin without a single blemish, a second set of arms clasped behind her unmarred by scars, the curve of her cheek a smudge too lovely, not a single hair astray, and the same for anything she wore when she was actually clothed.  
  
A pity that the girl was an amazing fighter, not quite the perfect soldier she and Kwan-Dai sought. Pain would do nothing to break her, the Sidereal had realized. No, training and natural lineage made her far too proud for that. Everything was a conflict, this just another little battle, and while she was not unconquered as the Sun, she had strength enough in her body and her heart to be _quite_ uncooperative. Mariko wouldn't disobey, of course not, the thought was anathema to her, but Plums and Kwai-Dan both enjoyed it most when the project was willing, eager to please.  
  
The girl didn't even twitch as Plums strode in, not even blink, though the Battles could see her child's rigid, frigid emotion without even sparing a glance. She was still at ease, her legs spread comfortably apart, her hair down to her waist in that particular manner that looked best on her, a waterfall of silk that not even Plums could mimic.  
  
The Shieldbearer sighed fondly, running her fingers though her daughter's hair, a little too soft, a little too slick to be human. It was the first time she had reached out to the child since she had truly began to train, likely the first time someone had touched Mariko in _years_ , and it was a lovely sensation in between her fingers, the same texture her last grandson, the twenty-sixth, had possessed.  
  
Much to Plums' shock, the effect on her was almost magical. Every inch of the girl's body tensed like a bowstring, her perfect posture twitching for a split second as air rushed out of her lungs and her pink lips, and most importantly, a trickle of shining liquid from in between her legs. A single touch, and every little nuance had shifted from raw aggression to something more sensual, erotic and _submissive_.  
  
"Such a strong girl," she cooed into the girl's ear, her fingers tracing down the polished smoothness of her skin, the interplay of muscles being the only curve the girl had. No stark vessels pumping red blood to interrupt the perfection of golden skin, no veins to mark that soft tan, only a glittering beauty that seemed almost shell-like in its gleam. It was always the little things that made the Battles' heart clench with her own kin, the realization that as close as they looked, her _daughter_ was more beautiful than she was. It was a detail that tore her in two, the vain frustration of an elder Exalt and the delighted pride of a mother.  
  
"Don't be afraid, darling," Her free hand caught a gentle swell of a breast, her nails catching and twisting a dark nipple as she continued to card her daughter's shining hair, "it'll feel just wonderful, it always does." Mariko remained perfectly still but pressed up against her as Plums was, she could feel the minute trembling of the Half-Caste's four sets of fingertips, her thigh in between the girl's legs and _feeling_ the wetness seeping out there.  
  
Once she was certain the girl's hair was as free of easily-snared tangles as it always was, the Sidereal slid the silken mass over her shoulder, tumbling down over the tit she was toying with, brushing the strands across the sensitive nipple there. As always, Mariko was silent, unusually mute, but she could hear the girl's breath quickening at the caresses, sweat starting to show and small, rhythmic twitches across her body.  
  
With that, she let go, stepping away for a moment, watching, waiting as she heard that telltale rush of breath that betrayed frustration in the girl. Slowly, the girl recomposed herself, the small disheveled parts vanishing as the trembles faded, her breath returned to normal. It was a pretty sight to her mother, observing the discipline trained into her, Mariko hadn't even twitched to look back, more than enough to decide on her next step.  
  
Plums knelt down as silently as possible, creeping about the girl. She knew quite well that Mariko wouldn't look down, that the girl would not pay heed to her, would maintain her stance until she fainted. The Battles let herself smile with pride at that as she settled herself before the girl, her face close to the sparsely-covered mound, still as disturbingly symmetrical as the rest of her, the same color as her peaked nipples and still slick from the touch before. She flinched slightly as the Sidereal sucked in a deep breath, taking in the light, musky perfume there.  
  
Her hand slid up Mariko's thigh, glancing upward at the girl's rising and falling chest, the round chin before leaning in, wrapping her lips about the fleshy nib just about her cunt. It was another surprise as she heard the air in between the girl's teeth, her heels arching up into the sensation, still maintaining that rigid stance even as her body dripped and trembled under an expert mouth. Guiltily, she lifted her eyes up, her face slick with her child's juices, leaning back enough to catch the girl's eyes, staring into them with a calm command.   
  
"Relax."   
  
The moment she uttered that order, the tension broke with a deep, shrill gasp of air, her daughter's climax breaking down whatever supports she had, forcing the Battles to catch her before gently setting her on the soft carpet. A glance to Mariko's glassy eyes as Plums betrayed that she was no longer resistant, that she would do exactly as she should, a willing test as her foremothers and sisters had been.  
  
As Mariko's quiet panting breaths were drowned out by the sound of gears shifting, the golden doors opening, she smiled to herself at a job well done and spoke aloud to the awaiting god outside.  
  
"She's all yours."


End file.
